Electronic devices such as electronic book reader devices (eBook reader devices), cellular telephones, portable media players, desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers, netbooks, personal digital assistants, and the like, may provide a display device for user interaction. However, display devices may be limited in functionality or otherwise be constrained due to technology choices, which may result in varying responsiveness to user inputs. Thus, for such constrained displays, it would be desirable to provide a more consistent and responsive experience to users.